First Day
by DOOLloverGLEEK
Summary: Its Sebastians first day of kindergarden. He's scared but what happens when a cute charming boy comes in to play? I dont own anything.
1. Drop Off

**Kurt and Blaine aren't in this one sorry**

**First Day**

**Chapter 1**

Ok sweetie, we're here said Katy Smith to her five-year old son Sebastian. But mommy I don't want to go. Sebastian you'll love it here, she kneeled down until she was eye level with Sebastian, if you go to school and have a good day then when I pick you up we can go get some ice-cream, how does that sound? I guess, Sebastian said in a whisper, tears starting to find a passage way through the corners of his eyes. Oh baby I know your scared, please don't cry. I'll miss you mommy, me too sweet heart but its only for a few hours, come on let's go inside and get you checked in.

They go into a small building, Sebastian can see that there are a lot of other kids, but on the upside there were a lot of toys too, maybe it wouldn't be as bad. Ok Sebastian this is Mrs. Pillsbury your teacher. Hi Sebastian, would you like to go play with some toys while I talk to your mommy? Ok, Sebastian said in a very low whisper. Sorry he's a little scared. Its ok, they usually are on the first day, but don't worry he'll be fine.


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2**

Oh my gosh, why am I here? Why do I have to be here? Why... oomph. Hey are you ok, I'm sorry. It's ok. Seriously are you ok, you seem really sad. It's nothing Sebastian said while a tear was streaking down his face. Well it has to be something if it's making you sad. It's- it's dumb. Hey no, nothings dumb, the kid comes and sits next to me and takes my hand. Now tell me please, I want to help. Well, I said tears still coming out, it's my first day, I'm very scared and I don't know anyone here. There was silence for a few minutes, but then the boy wrapped his hands around my waist and hugged me tightly. Don't worry I'll be your bestest friend. After a while he stood up and held his hand out for me to take. By the way my name is Hunter Clarington, what's yours. My name is Sebastian Smyth. Nice to meet you Sebastian, now let's go play in the sand box, is that ok? Yeah, let's go.


	3. Music Time

**Chapter 3**

Kids its music time, oh boy I love music time, said a very amused Hunter. Let's go Seb, ok Hunt, I ran over to Hunter and grabbed his hand. We both ran over to the circle rug where a short man with curly hair was sitting with a guitar. Hi Mr. Shue, hey there Hunter how are you. I'm good I made a new friend today. Really and is this him, yes this is Sebastian Smyth, he's new here. Hi Sebastian I'm Mr. Shue, I'm the music teacher. H-hi nice to meet you. Why don't you and Hunter go and have a seat. Ok Mr. Shue Hunter said and grabbed my hand. I took a seat next to Hunter. He introduced me to some of his friends. First was an Asian looking kid with short dark hair, he was sitting next to a boy with dark skin and a shaved head, which I found out where Wes and David. Then on the other side there was a short blond and brunet with clasped hands. These are Jeff and Nick; Hunter pulled me aside their boyfriends by the way. Before I could ask a question he pulled me back to the circle. Hey kids, hi Mr. Shue they all said in unison. We are going to learn a new song, the song that we will be learning is called Uptown Girl, it's a song that was written a while ago, so you probably haven't heard of it. But I thought we could put some stuff in it to make it cooler. Ok One, Two, and Three….


	4. Nap Time

**Chapter 4**

Snack time kids, we looked up from what Mr. Shue was showing us. Let's get you all cleaned up. Come on Seb I think their having chips and juice today… Seb where are you? Hunter found Sebastian rolled up on the floor asleep. Since Hunter was too small to pick up Sebastian he went to go get Mr. Shue to help. Mr. Shue, I need your help, what do you need little man? Umm, Sebastian fell asleep, and I can't pick him up, so I was wondering if you could I know where his things are. Lead the way. When we came back Seb was still blissfully asleep on the floor.

Hunter can you show me where his stuff is, sure Mr. S. His stuff just so happened to be next to mine. Right here, thanks for your help Mr. Shue, I'll go to snack and I'll get Seb's too. Ok Hunter. Hunter then looked over the corner to see if Mr. Shue had left. Hunter then walked towards his own things and took out his pillow and blanket. He went to lay behind Sebastian and went to sleep. Mr. Shue came back into the room to find Hunter wrapped in Sebastian's arms.


End file.
